


Does Babygirl Need Punishing?

by QOP



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QOP/pseuds/QOP
Summary: Batman gets knocked out and Joker decides to "punish" you then and there
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & You, Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/Reader, Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/You
Kudos: 23





	Does Babygirl Need Punishing?

Batman had pissed you off for the last time.

You and Daddy were standing in a alley, running from a bank you and him just robbed.

Batman had found you both and punched Joker in his arm. 

And even though you liked the fact daddy had scars and it was hot. 

It was completely infuriating to see him get hurt. 

Specially by dumbass batman.

"Hey you, don't you dare hurt him, my poor baby!"  
You punched batman back. 

You didn't think you had that strength, but batman went down to the ground,  
and was unconscious.

You smiled at the amazement, apparently J was training you well, and you felt so proud. 

But Mr.J didn't. 

You turned at him with a smile, but he just looked at you and growled. 

Daddy was angry. 

Oh no. 

He stared at you gripping his fists, his blue eyes turning into a dark Black Sea. 

You hadn't seen daddy this angry since you came without asking his permission that one time. 

"Y/NE!!, WHAT THE FUCK!! I THOUGHT WE AGREED ON THIS IM THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO PUNCH BATSY!"  
he screamed at you. 

You gulped, shaking, is he gonna spank you again? Is he gonna tie you up and use the riding crop again? 

You liked seeing daddy angry though and knew that playing along like you were a scared little victim made his cock ache. 

"I'm sorry daddy, I just didn't like seeing him hurt you" you said shyly and looked at the ground. 

"Oh I know darling, I know...."

He suddenly grabbed your shoulders threw you at the near by brick wall. 

He started walking to you slowly, with pure anger in his eyes. 

"Does my babygirl need punishing?"  
He asked shaking his finger back and forth. 

He got up to you and grabbed your throat hard with his hand. 

Kissing you and biting your lip very hard making it bleed a little as he licked the blood off and growled in your mouth. 

"Open your mouth" he said, his pupils wide. 

You kept playing little victim cause you knew that would turn him on and make him more rough and more angry. 

"Yes sir"  
You said opening your mouth. 

He spit in your mouth and told you to spit that on his cock. 

He opened his zipper from his black pants, letting just his hard cock loose.  
You could tell it was throbbing since he was angry. 

He was wearing his expensive Gucci tux and you were wearing a sparkly Gucci dress he bought you, no way was he letting you take it off, or take his tux off, you and him would have to do this clothed, which he loved since it was such a tease. 

You did as you were told and spit on his cock. 

He rubbed it around and then took your panties off from your dress. 

He put them in his mouth, bit into them then put them in his pocket. 

"Mm, you wet for daddy huh?"  
He purred. 

"Yes sir"  
You replied.

"You better fucking be, now wrap your legs around me right now" he growled the last word and without hesitation you wrapped your legs around him and he held you and shoved his cock into you forcefully, pushing you harder up against the wall.

"Oh my fucking "- you almost screamed out god before he put his hand over your mouth. 

"Wouldn't wanna wake up batsy now would we princess?" Daddy whispered to you giggling. 

He loved seeing you cry for him while he closed your screams. 

He normally had to do this all the time since you were always loud when it was him we're talking bout.

Your mumbled screams made his smirk more and more. 

He kept fucking you harder and harder until you couldn't resist it anymore and begged him if you could squirt. 

"Yes you may" he said. 

And you bit into his hand screaming as you squirted all over the concrete. 

He took himself out of you and zipped up his pants. 

Then he took your panties out of his pocket. 

"Clean up your cum princess don't you know that's littering?" He giggled. 

You did as told and stuck your panties in your mouth, got on your knees like a dog and cleaned up the cum with your panties. 

You stood up and he took your panties out of your mouth and put them back in his pocket. 

"But daddy, why did you put them in your pocket"? You asked shyly. 

"Oh, my dear you won't be needing those" he smirked. 

And he put his arm around you as you skipped over batmans unconscious body and went home.


End file.
